pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance (Adventures)
Lance is a member of the Elite Four and a primary antagonist during the Yellow Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Lance is nearly identical in appearance to his game counterpart. Lance's revamps in the newest games (namely HeartGold and SoulSilver) differ from his Adventures design. Personality Lance has a cruel personality, as he believes wholeheartedly that all humans should be eradicated minus those who have shown compassion towards Pokémon. Background Alongside Clair, Lance is a prodigal user of Dragon-type Pokémon. He is known as a trainer of the Viridian Forest alongside Yellow and Giovanni. Biography Red, Blue & Green Chapter Lance and the rest of the Elite Four make brief appearances during the final battle between Red and Green at Indigo Plateau. Yellow Chapter Lance makes his first appearance at the Vermilion City, where he observes the Vermilion City Surfing Competition, which Yellow participates in. He abruptly intervenes, proclaiming that the Dragonair put forth as the prize belonged to him. Lance then proceeds to decimate the entire town, desperately searching for something. When Yellow tries to stop Lance from leaving, he proclaims that he might as well capture Pika, considering that Agatha and Lorelei failed to do so. However, Lance is surprised when Pika uses his HP as a funnel, allowing Yellow to travel across the water's surface. He is subsequently electrocuted by Thundershock, and he cedes into a retreat. Later, Lance appears before Yellow and Blaine at Cerise Island. He finds himself fighting against Blaine's trump card, Mewtwo, who is able to hold its own against Lance's Dragon Pokémon. However, due to Blaine's ailing condition, Lance is able to prevail over Mewtwo, as both combatants collapse. As a last resort, Blaine attempts to destroy Lance's Poké Ball to prevent him from summoning more, but Lance reveals that he released them long ago to combat this possibility. With Yellow and Lance being evenly matched, Lance takes the battle high up above the Cerise Island skyline. With the newfound advantage over Yellow, Lance uses his Gyarados and Aerodactyl to generate a multitude of bubbles, which Yellow cannot detect in the blinding sunlight. Just when it seems that Yellow will be defeated by Lance, Giovanni intervenes in the battle. He proceeded to use his Rhyhorn to kick up a sandstorm, making Lance's bubbles visible. However, Lance factored Giovanni's intervention in his plan, as the Earth Badge is forcibly taken from his jacket pocket. Lance proceeds to use the final Gym Badge to complete the Energy Amplification Device, summoning Lugia. However, even with the assistance of Lugia, Lance was defeated by a combination of Yellow's recently evolved Pokémon, who channeled their power into Pika's Megavolt. After being defeated, Lance wished to find out who Lugia's real master was, as he was unable to control it. Gold, Silver & Crystal Chapter Lance went into hiding in the Johto region, working fervently to find out more about Lugia. He first appears before Silver, whereupon he imparts advice on how to defeat Team Rocket. Lance also gave Silver his Tyranitar, which was subsequently returned after he was defeated by Masked Man at the Lake of Rage. Lance briefly assisted Silver and the other Pokédex Holders in the battle against the Masked Man, and after this was achieved, he leaves on his Aerodactyl. HeartGold & SoulSilver Chapter Lance's whereabouts as of this chapter are currently unknown, and Gold and Silver are assigned to the search effort to locate him. Skills As a trainer of the Viridian Forest, Lance has the ability to hear the thoughts of Pokémon, and can heal their injuries. However, Lance also possesses an additional ability to control any Dragon-type Pokémon. This ability also extends to Pokémon with similar attributes to Dragon-type Pokémon, namely Aerodactyl and Tyranitar. Pokémon Oh hand Gallery Lance heals his Pokemon.png|Lance uses his healing ability. Lance without his cape.PNG|Lance without his cape Lance with his team.PNG|Lance with his team Lance takes Pika.png|Lance meets Yellow for the first time at Vermilion City. Blaine destroys Lance's Pokeballs.png|Blaine manages to destroy the locking mechanisms on Lance's Poké Balls. Lance electrocuted by Megavolt.png|Lance electrocuted by Pika's Megavolt. Lance warns Silver.png|Lance warns Silver of the danger the Masked Man presents. Category:Elite Four Category:Pokémon Adventures characters